Do Not Disturb (1965 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * Doris Day and Rod Taylor in * "Do Not Disturb" * Technicolor® * An Aaron Rosenberg and Martin Melcher Production * Story By: Chuck Jones * Storyboards: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio * Graphics: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Edited by: Donald Halliday, Tom Acosta, Norman Carlise, Cotton Warburton * With the Voice Talents Of: Hermione Baddeley, Sergio Fantoni, Reginald Gardiner, Maura McGiveney, Aram Katcher, Leon Askin, Lisa Perav, Michael Romanoff, Albert Carrier, Barbara Morrison, Dick Winslow, Raquel Welch, Britt Ekland * Songs: ** "Do Not Disturb" ** Music and Lyrics: Robert B. Sherman and Richard M. Sherman ** "Au Revoir is Goodbye With A Smile" ** Music and Lyrics: Terry Gilkyson ** "Till the End of Time" ** Music: Ted Mossman · Lyrics: Buddy Kaye * Music Scored and Conducted by: Lionel Newman, George Bruns * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Associate: Alexander Courage * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery * Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Bill Justice, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener, Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Al Coe, Art Stevens, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols, Don Bluth, Richard Williams Studios, Eric Cleworth, John Ewing, Dick Lucas, Hal Ambro, Chuck Menville * Assistant Animation: Dave Suding, Retta Davidson, Doris A. Plough, Bob Richardson, Len Janson * Inbetween Animation: Milton Gray * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * Layout: Dale Barnhart, Don Griffith, Maurice Binder, John Emerson, Basil Davidovich, Sylvia Roemer, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Background Styling: Al Dempster * Background: Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage, Al Dempster, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Titles by: DePatie-Freleng * Art Directors: Ken Anderson, John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Character Design: Milt Kahl, Bill Peet * Inbetweener: Dave Brain * Ink and Paint: Bernie Bonnicksen, Carmen Sanderson, Mary Jane Cole * Story Artists: Burny Mattinson, Floyd Norman * Secretary: Lorraine Thilman * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Associate Producers: Ron Miller, Tom Leetch, Maurizio Lodi-Fe * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Orchestration: Franklyn Marks, Walter Sheets * © Copyright MCMLXV · Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 72352 * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Screenplay by: Milt Rosen, Richard Breen * Based On The Book by: William Fairchild * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Directed by: Maurice Noble, Richard Williams Studios Ending Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production * Cast ** Doris Day as Janet Harper ** Rod Taylor as Mike Harper ** Hermione Baddeley as Vanessa Courtwright ** Sergio Fantoni as Paul Bellari ** Reginald Gardiner as George Simmons ** Maura McGiveney as Claire Hackett ** Aram Katcher as Culkos ** Leon Askin as Willie Langsdorf ** Lisa Perav as Alicia Petrova ** Michael Romanoff as Delegate ** Albert Carrier as Claude Reynard ** Barbara Morrison as Mrs. Ordley ** Dick Winslow as One-Man Band / Accordion Player ** Raquel Welch as Woman in lobby ** Britt Ekland as Party Girl Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Rated G